1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cold weather apparel for warmth and protection from colder temperatures and more specifically relates to a tubular garment sheath system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothing is fiber and textile material worn on the body. The wearing of clothing is mostly restricted to human beings and is a feature of nearly all human societies. The amount and type of clothing worn depends on physical, social and geographic considerations, including sex.
Physically, clothing serves many purposes: it can serve as protection from the elements, and can enhance safety during hazardous activities such as hiking and cooking. It protects the wearer from rough surfaces, rash-causing plants, insect bites, splinters, thorns and prickles by providing a barrier between the skin and the environment. Clothes can insulate against cold or hot conditions. Further, they can provide a hygienic barrier, keeping infectious and toxic materials away from the body. Clothing also provides protection from harmful UV radiation.
A scarf, also known as a neck-wrap is a piece of fabric worn around the neck, or near the head or around the waist for warmth, cleanliness, fashion or for religious reasons. They can come in a variety of different colors but are often singular in purpose.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in cold weather apparel for warmth and protection from colder temperatures art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,304 to David J. Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,647 to Rae Smith et al.; U.S. Publication No. 2012/0204318 to James Martin Dark. This prior art is representative of convertible accessory garments with multi-purpose uses for arm-coverage, warmth and comfort, and fashionable neckwear. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a tubular garment sheath system should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a tubular garment sheath system which is structured and arranged to keep a first arm and a second arm warm during sudden temperature changes by shielding the first arm and the second arm from cold temperatures while preventing body heat from escaping from the first arm and the second arm and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.